Databases may be used to store data. The data may include may include entity-attribute-value (“EAV”) data. EAV may describe entities with different attributes and the respective values for each of those attributes. For example, in a shopping context, an entity may be a particular product (e.g. pants) with attributes (e.g. size, color, fit, style, etc.) and values for each of those attributes (e.g. 32″ waist, navy, boot-cut, trim fit). EAV may also be referred to as an object-attribute-value model or a vertical database model. The attributes may be referred to as parameters, components, factors, or properties. In some embodiments, EAV may be an optimal way to structure data. However, depending on the amount of data, the number of attributes, and types of requests for the data, EAV data may be difficult to search and access. A large EAV database or one with many attributes may requires significant processing that may result in performance degradation of both managing the EAV database and merely accessing data from the database.